Computing applications may be developed to perform defined functions when executed in a given environment, such as the Windows environment, the SAP (Systems, Applications and Products) environment or other types of system environments (the names “Windows” and “SAP” may be registered trademarks). For example, applications in the SAP environment may be written in the ABAP (Advanced Business Application Programming) language.
Before achieving a final release of a given application, the operation of the computing application must be rigorously tested as regards its performance and/or quality, based on simulations. Within a given environment, certain analysis tools may be available for performing such tests.
However, there are technical difficulties in implementing such test simulations efficiently. Furthermore, there are technical difficulties in devising analysis techniques and algorithms that allow the computing application to be tested adequately.